Object of My Affection
by Phenomanalangel6
Summary: I don’t think they had ever seen anything like me. In fact I’m sure of it. Girls my age wore dresses and went to boarding schools, like proper little girls should. I drank I smoked, I swore like a sailor, I dressed like a boy, and could burp better than a
1. Welcome to Manhattan

-1Disclaimer: They aren't mine don't sue… blah blah blah.

A/N: Well seeing as how my other story ZEUS AND LETO, was such a big splash (being sarcastic), I decided to write this little number. Had the idea in my head for a long time.

----

I don't think they had ever seen anything like me. In fact I'm sure of it. Girls my age wore dresses and went to boarding schools, like proper little girls should. I drank I smoked, I swore like a sailor, I dressed like a boy, and could burp better than any one who had ever challenged me. I played a good hand of poker, and mainstreamed as a pickpocket. But shit happens, and things change, but I am getting ahead of myself, let me get back to my story.

They had never seen anything like me. I barged in the Lodging House door on Duane street like I owned the place. My trademark smirk laid across my lips, hair lose underneath my threadbare hat. My shirt was half un-tucked, and my slacks sagged. Did I give a shit? No.

"How much is a bunk?" I asked the old man behind the desk, ignoring the sudden silence that had come over the lodging house, and the stares I was receiving from the other boys.

"6 cents" The man said with a sweet smile.

"Got chance for a 20?" I asked, pulling a 20 dollar bill out of my back pocket. I didn't even have to be looking at the other boys, I could just imagine their jaws dropping as it hit the counter. I threw it around like it was chump change, when in all reality, I had just had a good score that afternoon. The old man looked down at the bill, like the Virgin Mary was on the counter before him.

"Um… let me check" He said, pulling an old metal box from under his desk.

One of the boys that was watching me couldn't help himself. He ran up and grabbed the bill, and started holding it up towards the light. I leaned against the counter and flashed his a smirk.

"Its real" I said, an air of cockiness in my voice.

The boy shifted his wire rimmed glasses a little on his face, and then finally nodded, and laid the bill back down on the counter

"I'm Specs." He said, extending a hand for me to shake.

"My real name is Sarka, but everyone just calls me Sparky."

"Sparky?" Specs asked, trying not to laugh, while some other boys behind him weren't as cautious.

"What can Ise say, I'm always startin shit." I answered with a small smirk.

Specs smiled to and then walked back to join the rest of the boys.

"Ise sorry miss, but I don't think I have enough change." The old man said, his head popping up from the metal bin at long last.

"Ah don't sweat it, you can keep the change, I don't think I'll be leavin' heres for awhile." I said, my smirk widening a little.

The old man smiled back. "Well Ise Klopman, welcome to Manhattan, let me show youse to your bunk."

"Klopy are you serious?" One of the boys stood up and said

"What was that Race?" Klopman asked, even though i was pretty sure Klopman heard him the first time. Klopman reminded me of my grandfather, back when I had a family, he was defiantly not a man to cross.

"Klopy, she's….she's a goyl" The boy said, chewing nervously on his cigar.

I love guys like this honestly I do. Makes my day fun. Now, I had been ready to walk up the stairs to get to my bunk, not really caring what he had to say, but at that comment I couldn't help my self, I turned around with a mock look of horror on my face, while clutching my chest.

"Ise…..Ise a girl?" I stammered. I then pulled out my shirt a little and looked down into it

"Well… Ise be damned." I said, my signature smirk spread across my lips again.

The rest of the boys around the lobby laughed to, but Race was dead set on this whole, I was a goyl, is shouldn't be staying there trip.

"Goyls cant sell papes." He said flatly.

"Where are your manners boy!" I snapped back at him

"Stand up when you talk to me."

"Oh sorry…." I said a small smirk again gracing my lips.

That was the string I needed to hit. The boy turned bright red and threw the deck of cards he had been unconsciously shuffling the whole time down on the nearest table and stomped off upstairs.

"You mind showin' me dat bunk now Mr. Klopman?" I said, as if it never happened at all.

-----

What do you think so far?


	2. Oh its war

-1Disclaimer: They aren't mine don't sue… blah blah blah.

A/N: Well seeing as how my other story ZEUS AND LETO, was such a big splash (being sarcastic), I decided to write this little number. Had the idea in my head for a long time.

----

I woke with a start, when I felt the ice cold water covering every inch of me.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Just happened to be my reflex reaction

"Payback…" Was all the mental midget of an Italian in front of me with a empty bucket said to me, a smirk now across his face.

"I'll soak you for that you rat!" I yelled shaking my head to keep water from getting in my ears, while pointing a menacing finger (lets just say it was the pointer, ring, or pinky finger) in his direction

"Try it" He jeered

I didn't need to be told twice. Before he knew it I grabbed his hand, twisted it behind his back and pushed him down onto the hard wooden floor of the lodging house, and not gently in any way.

The bunk room which had been filled with the sounds of rowdy newsies getting ready for the day suddenly became deathly quiet.

"You give up yet" I practically yawned in Race's ear, like he was nothing more than an annoying little fly.

"Not…a…chance." He answered, and flipped over so he was on top of me, shoving my shoulder blades hard into the floor.

"Nice try…" I comment before flipping him back over, driving his face into the floor, and strategically placing my knee into the back of his neck.

"I KNOW 4 YEAR OLDS WHO FIGHT BETTER THAN YOU!" I jeered at him.

He coughed as he tried to get air.

"Just say it" I said flatly, loosening the pressure from my knee.

"Say… what?" Race gasped, trying to get as much air as possible. I reapplied the full pressure, shoving his head down into the wood

"Goyls will always be better than guys." I said, my smirk playing across my lips once more.

"Never…." Race said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay…" I sighed, and twisted his arm a little harder.

"OW OW OKAY!" He screamed.

"Say it!" I demanded

"Let me up first!" He yelled back

"Fat chance midget, Ise not as stupid as you look." I shot back.

"Go screw yourself." He answered

"Well Race!" I said, smirking all the while "That's no way to talk to a lady!" I sighed, before adding

"Especially one that can kick you're ass" And twisted his arm just a little further.

"Okay…." He finally consented

"Goyls will always be better dan boys." He said barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" I asked, cupping my ear with my free hand

"Goyls will always be better dan boys" He said a little louder this time

"Sorry I must need to get my hearing checked…" I said, my smirk widening. "Can you say that one more time?"

"GOYLS WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER DAN BOYS!" He screamed.

"Well… if you say so Race" I laughed, and let go of him. He quickly scrambled up to his feet grabbed his hat and stomped off down the steps, which was followed by the sound of the front door slamming.

Once the coast was clear all the boys started to cheer and applaud. I took a bow, smirk still firmly in place and walked off towards the washroom to wash my face.

The warm water felt good against my face. I hadn't noticed till then, but that ice water really did its toll on me, I was shivering all over.

"Youse want me to go get you some extra clothes from Klopman?" A voice I didn't recognize asked from the sink next to me. I tried to look up and see who it was, but the soap ran into my eyes. Luckily the strangers voice handed me a towel which I gladly took.

What I saw, wasn't all that bad. He was a tall newsie, one of the tallest I had seen, except maybe the kid who wore the cowboy hat. He was pretty tan, but you could tell he had been a newsboy for awhile, due to the ink stains all over his hands. He had scruffy brown hair, that even though it was messy, still was pretty cute.

"You think Klopman would have some extra?" I asked the boy, while wringing some water out of my shirt.

"I'm sure of it" The boy said with a small smile. Oh, he had a gorgeous smile to….. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

A few minutes later the boy returned with an armful of clothes.

"I grabbed whatever I thought might fit you…." He said blushing a little.

"Thanks this will work great!" I said "I don't think I caught your name though" I said, somewhat desperate to know more about this boy.

"They call me Skittery" He said, extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Skittery." I said returning the handshake. His hands were rough, yet comforting at the same time.

"Youse wanna sell with me today?" He asked, still not letting go of my hand. I didn't protest, just flashed a little smirk.

"You know…. Just till youse learn the ropes." He said, his blush increasing.

"Yah that would be great!" I answered. "But um Skittery…."

"Yah" He answered

"I kinda need both hands to get ready" I laughed, casting a look down at our hand that were still intertwined.

"Oh… sorry" He said, blushing even more.

"Its okay, no worries" I answered. Its something I say a lot, and I don't know why. My grandma used to say it all the time, it was so annoying, but anymore it just rolled off the tongue without even noticing.

-----

Half an hour later me and Skittery made our way out of the lodging house to the first day of selling, me in my new, somewhat baggy clothes. But that was the way I liked them, Skittery was a good judge in size.

"So, what's I got to do to et some respect around here?" I said suddenly, as we were walking down the street towards the distribution.

"Become a man" Skittery laughed.

"Anything possible I can actually do?" I said, laughing a little as well.

"Well… the more papes you sell, the more recognition you are gonna get. Just a fact of life. I sell about 30-35 a day, depending on the headline, but guys like Jack, he can sell 100 without breakin' a sweat." Skittery said somewhat flatly. I could sense Skittery was and outgoing happy person, but I was okay with it.

"So… if I were to… I dunno.. Sell a 150 papes in one day, then Race might leave me alone?" I asked "You know strictly hypothetically speaking of course" I added with a smirk.

Skittery just kinda shook his head a little, "150 papes….. You got balls goyl…." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks" I answered "I think"

---

I made sure that I got in line just behind the boy Skittery had told me was Jack. Like Skittery had said he cracked a bad joke and then bought his normal 100 papes.

Now it was my turn. Making sure to say it loud enough for Jack to hear I said "150 papes sir" and slid 6 bits under the metal gate between him and me.

His eyes got really bid when he heard what I said, but I made sure not to break his gaze, to let him know I meant business. Finally he just shook his head and shouted "150 papes" over his shoulder.

I got my papers and made sure to walk right past Jack, before I stopped at the gate and wait for Skittery and his 40 papes.

"Your fucking insane" He laughed when he finally caught up to me.

"No Skittery, not insane, devoted!" I laughed, and started yelling out the headlines.

I don't know what was so hard about this Newsies stuff, you read the headline, make it sound good, and then yell really loud.

By lunch time Skittery had sold out and I was down to somewhere around 50 papes. I had been graced I guess with a good headline that day, something about the mayor, I really don't remember what it was.

"You think you will be able to sell um all?" Skittery asked, as he walked along beside me hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'm not quitting till I do." I answer flatly, and scream out another headline.

"Well, all the boys are meeting at Tibby's for dinner, Denton buys us dinner every Friday, youse wanna meet me there when you are done?" Skittery asked, obviously bored just following me around

"Skittery did you just ask me on a date?" I laughed.

"Uh.. I don't know...yes…no…maybe…" He answered quickly.

"Do you want to go with me?" He finally asked

"I'd love to." I said with a genuine smile.

He smiled and the walked off toward Duane street, leaving me with my papers.

---

By dinner I was exhausted, and completely sold out of papes.

"Where's your papes?" Skittery asked, as I finally arrived outside of Tibby's.

"Sold em." I answered flatly

"All of em?" He asked, his eyes as big as golf balls. I was to tired to even say yes, so I just nodded.

"Ha, you a little tired?" He asked

I nodded again, and then fell forward into his arms.

He caught me in what at first was an awkward hug. But after a few second he figured out what to do with his hands and he slowly rubbed my back, as my head lay against his chest.

"You ready to eat now?" He asked

Once again I nodded, the pennies from today's sell jingling happily against my leg.

"Hey Sparky!" a familiar voice said from just inside the door. I turned to the nearest table to see Specs waving me and Skittery over. We sat down, and I laid my head down on the table with a thump.

Specs and the blonde boy sitting next to him both laughed

"So how was the first day of selling?" Specs asked. I was to tired to answer so I just reached into my pocket and pulled out all the money I had made, the whole dollar fifty.

Specs swallowed hard

"You sold all 150?" He asked, mentally trying to count the pennies in front of him.

I raised my head off the table enough to give a small nod and then slammed it back down again.

"Jack, Race, Boys, come here!" the blonde boy next to Specs yelled.

Great, I thought, all I need right now is to deal with Race again. I set my chin up on my wrists, so I could at least look at the other boys.

"Good selling day?" Jack asked, not noticing the pile of money in front of Specs.

"Jack… she sold all 150.…" Specs said

Jacks eyes got a little big, and race jumped forward and started counting the coins by hand. A few minutes later he had reached 150.

"Happy now?" I yawned.

"Well…" Race stared. "There more that one way to make money in this town. Especially for a goyl like you, and I did notice you and Skits were getting awfully close the morning." He said, an evil grin coming across his lips

Oh it was war. I stood up from my chair and walked straight up to him. He barely came to my chin. We stood glaring at each other for a moment, and then I took a step back. I couldn't help myself.

Pow, I kicked him straight in his crotch, making our crowd of Newsies all grab in the general directions of their crotch and echo one "Oooooo" as a group. Race doubled over in pain and I slapped him across the head.

"You make this too fucking easy" I said flatly and walked out the door.

----

Sorry to all the Race fans out there, this isn't a good chappy for him. It'll get better I promise. Tell me what you think

CTB

Skids Ilaria


End file.
